zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage
Stop undoing each others edits, Hero of time and AK. Make a deal over here before you edit so it doesn't elevate. Solar flute Sigh... There's a reason Wikipedia bans original research. This is it. Besides, most of those facts can be explained away logically - she lives close to the Temple because she lives in Hyrule Castle...I should imagine most of the Royal Family has done so. She could send link back in time using the Ocarina; Link did much the same in Majora's Mask, but he's not the Sage of Time. All that is irrelevant, though. If you want to do it the sensible way, then cite a reliable source and add it to a seperate section near the end. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:51, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Uh huh. But the evidence is pretty tenuous. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I have no doubt it won't affect your decision, but just to put it out there, there's counter-proof. No medallion, no Time section of Ganondorf's tower-shield. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:14, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Uh huh. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:27, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Wait...that comment doesn't counter either of my points. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) I don't get how anything you've said explains why there's no medallion and no Time shield. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:49, 22 July 2008 (UTC) For a sage who wields a piece of the Triforce, it's within reason to believe that the Triforce symbol itself would serve the same significance as a medallion. Also, you have to consider logic when you question things like this. If Zelda had also given Link a medallion right after she gave him the Light Arrows, most people would have just been like "meh, who cares." Especially after he had already recieved the Light Medallion from Rauru with just as much effort. Zelda is still subject to simple story and game mechanics. Questioning why Link didn't recieve a Time Medallion, is like questioning how the Door of Time was open at the end of the game if Zelda and Link hadn't even met yet. Icarus203 07:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Uh, where exactly is it shown that the door of time is open then? All I remember is Link turning on his heel and walking off camera. As for the absence of a time medallion, that is a good question. One answer, I suppose, relates to a theory I once read which posits that the other six sages died before their “awakening” (to explain why they never again appear “in person” after certain points in the story:) If Zelda is the only living sage, then perhaps the medallions are a way to focus their powers near their wielder (Link) in the world of the living, which Zelda clearly doesn't need. 06:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Suggestion With regards to Zelda in OoT as Sage of Time. Is it worth noting that she was also the possessor of the Ocarina of Time before she passed it to Link, as well as teaching him the Song of Time in both N64 games? Back the Sigh Organization The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness